


Grains of Rice in a Sushi Shop

by ZapstarBopstar



Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [12]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: Somehow, they survive a lot of crazy and they have each other. This goes well.
Relationships: Eugene Krabs/Mrs. Puff, Karen/Sheldon J. Plankton, Pearl Krabs/Original Charcter(s), Pearl Krabs/SpongeBob SquarePants, Pearl Krabs/Triton, Princess Mindy/Patrick, Princess Mindy/Squidward Tentacles/Sandy Cheeks, Sandy Cheeks/Pearl Krabs, Sandy Cheeks/SpongeBob SquarePants/Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks/SpongeBob SquarePants/Patrick Star/Squidward Tentacles, SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles/Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles/Original Character(s), Squilliam Fancyson/Squidward Tentacles, Stanley S. Sqaurepants/Pearl Krabs, Stanley S. Squarepants/Triton/Pearl Krabs, Triton/Stanley S. SquarePants
Series: Drabbles (Asks/Requests Open) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621228
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Grains of Sand at the Nudist Beach (snippets of a date #1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Triceratops_the_dino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triceratops_the_dino/gifts).



> Sandy and Bob and Pearl and Stan are Black. Patrick is a mysterious surfer boy of color. Ed is mixed, Will is too. Gary's a turtle here. Triton is mixed. He and Mindy are Afro-Islander. Mr. Krabs is mixed, Mrs. Puff is too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pat and Robby and Sandy and Pearl and Ed and Mindy and Stanley and Triton

As they are out and about, the lot of them have an adventure. It works out; the beach is great. Triton, surprisingly, feels right at home on the 'freer side'. Even as the one who is almost always shirtless, Patrick is the only one who has any trepidation about the beach. It has a side for people who wanna remain clothed, it's fittingly called the normie side. Mindy saunters past him, prepared to embrace a full body tan. Pat relaxes. Ed asks Robby to help him apply sunscreen, the shorter lad blushes and obliges. Stan is trying to build a sandcastle. The kids he is helping actually appreciate his destructive tendencies. Pearl is also trying to tan. Sandy helps her with the sun tan lotion. Triton pulls Pearl away as soon as she is all lotion-ed up. "Let's go get our full body tan on!" He kisses her forehead as Stan waltzes up to them. "I'm down!" He strips down and kisses Triton on the cheek. Edward is folding their clothes. He, unfortunately, is the only one who burns. "Guys!" The sandcastle hosts three crabs and two snails and a moat.


	2. Grains of Sugar at the fancy not-so-little Tea Shoppe (snippets of a date #2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eugene and Mrs. Puff

Date number ? goes really well. He drinks fancy boba and eats candies while she drinks exotic coffee and eats pastries.

Eugene

gets

a kiss

> on the cheek
> 
> and a peck on the lips
> 
> and his hands get held
> 
> and

he is good with that.

His date is nervous, even more so than he is.

They swing their hands

> and get a bit tan

and it is good.

She drops him off at his place

> and tangles her hands in his hair
> 
> thrice

for good measure.

Eugene thinks the beloved mother of dear Pearl would have adored Puffy.

When he expresses such sentiment aloud,

said woman

> flushes and
> 
> stutters and
> 
> fawns so he

suavely gives her yet another solid gift:

> a peony in the color of her eyes.


	3. Specks of Stars in the Night Sky (snippets of a date #3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandy and Robert and Pearl with Ed and Pat in the foreground but not really. Stan and Triton and Mandy are getting ready for their own thing, which next chapter will dive into

The open air is so nice and the moon is so bright. Pearl shimmers and she makes them shimmer too. There's makeup being done in the moonlight as if she draws shine from the stars and asks the moon for permission to rebel in the gleams.

Ed is playing in Pat's hair. They are both on their way to sleep. They had a picnic while the other three get ready for a night out.

Ward did however let Rick do his hair for some group pictures. Patrick did his own thing before he went to bed last night and shook it out, the comments on his solo selfie are nearing outrageous.

> Sandy looks like a galaxy
> 
> and Bobby looks like the sea
> 
> and Pearl looks like the tides.
> 
> The sleepy boys look like little stars
> 
> and flowers
> 
> at the
> 
> same
> 
> time.

The three that are actually awake are getting ready to go and they plan to link with Stan and the Protected Sibs.

> "I think we look dazzling, don't you agree gang?"
> 
> "Bobby, the other boys are asleep. It doesn't count as a 'gang' now."
> 
> "Sandy, just agree with Freckles 'n' Dimples."
> 
> "Well, one could say we look better than a ribeye steak to a man at a fancy eatery!"
> 
> "You don't even eat meat!"
> 
> "Yeah, thanks _gang_ , but I am still right."

Hand in hand in hand, the trussed up trio make their way to the designated meet up point, a bodega called Deeps. They're going club hopping.


End file.
